Kris Riverek
Overview A young Granthelian girl, Kris grew up in the poorest district of Granthelia, the Cadaver. She came to Deurlyth a few years after the death of her parents with the help of a friend, who was trying to get her safely away from the war. She currently lives in Hearth and works at The Slumbering Golem. Appearance Kris stands at around 4'7 and is slight of frame. She has blond hair which she usually wears in a loose braid and piercing blue eyes. Her neck has a visible scar across it, and the clothes she wears when not at work are a bit rugged and slightly loose on her. Background Kris was born to Granthelian parents on 33 Full Bloom 1171. Her mother, Rosa Vidra, was an unskilled arcane mage who did small amounts of magic for coin. Her father, Oren Vidra, was a charming man who resorted to shady business and sometimes betting to supply for his young family. They had a small home in a slightly nicer part of the Cadaver, but always hoped to be able to move to a better district of Granthelia for the sake of their daughter, though times were hard and money was always an issue. They always made sure Kris had food, even if that meant going without themselves at times. When Kris was 8, an incident occurred as a result of debts her father had, resulting in his death and her being injured, with a knife wound to her neck. Luckily with her mother's magic and the help of another mage who was nearby and came to help, Kris survived and recovered well. The wound damaged her throat, leaving her voice weak and quiet once she went back to using it, as well as leaving a noticeable scar. The mage who helped to save her life, Robin Thora, offered her mother work helping at a small shop and clinic she had in the Bulwarks, which the still grieving woman accepted gratefully. Unfortunately the next year Kris' mother fell ill, and nothing she did had an impact on her health. Kris went to help Robin in the shop during this time so they still had money, and returned home one day to find her mother lifeless. Robin takes pity on the girl and though unable to give her a place to stay, lets her help around the shop like her mother did so she can earn money. Kris was helping Robin in the shop when the Alenthylians attacked Granthel, by flying an Elten Airship into the wall of the Cadaver. This likely saved Kris' life, as many perished in the flux of monsters that poured into the district as a result. The District was sealed off to prevent the entire City from falling, and so Kris was left without a place to return to. She ended up taking refuge with a few other orphans she knew in the Bulwarks, and they helped each other to survive. Robin, worried about the war and what would happen to the girl she had come to care about, started saving up money bit by bit so that Kris could leave Granthel for a new start. In 1183, when Kris was 11, Robin had finally saved up enough for passage to Novania for Kris, and sent the girl off with a decent amount of coin to help her start off once she arrived there. Kris was hesitant to leave the place she had grown up, and to leave Robin behind, but Robin was insistent. With the promise that Robin would follow as soon as she could manage, Kris finally accepted and boarded a ship headed to Hearth, the capital of the Kingdom of Novania, in Deurlyth. Important Events * 33 Full Bloom 1171: Kris is born in Granthelia * 46 Full Bloom 1179: Kris is injured in an incident which results in the death of her father. * 52 Harvest Call 1180: Kris' mother passes away due to illness. * Full Bloom 1181: An airship is flown into the outside wall of the Cadaver, allowing monsters to pour into the District. Kris is in the Bulwarks at the time, and does not witness the event. * 49 Bright Dawn 1183: Kris is sent away from Granthel on a ship by Robin, hoping the girl finds better times in Novania. * 7 Full Bloom 1183: Kris arrives at the docks of Hearth. * 12 Deep Cold 1184: Kris meets Henri and agrees to stay at the Little Leaf Children's Centre. * 1 Harvest Call 1184: Attacked by a Blod'juret just after nightfall at the edge of Driftwood. She was saved from harm by Oliver Bobbin. * 43 Harvest Call 1184: Kris is Adopted by Henri and Melody Riverek. * 25 Deep Cold 1185: Kris looses her remaining voice due to an illness that targets her throat. Known Associates "†" denotes a person or persons that are deceased Friends * Munir Lukata * Vitalia Albre * Emma Ludivic * Dzoldzaya Xu † * Zeiss Faulkner Family * Rosa Vidra (Biological Mother) † * Oren Vidra (Biological Father) † * Henri Riverek (Adopted Father) * Melody V. Riverek (Adopted Mother) * Evangeline Aezntri (Adopted Cousin) * Henri Conrad Riverek (Adopted Brother) * Tansy Riverek (Adopted Sister/ Blood Sister) * Altani Sarnai (Blood Sister) Acquaintances * Ezalyn Mieli * Pelokas Mieli * Gwyneviere Rhoswen * Altor Onuson * Pyrnix Mieli * Leslie Mornings * Raymond Willow * Tommy * Fadil Saab * Caius * Rylon Challinder * Oliver Bobbin * Kestrel Bobbin * Faris al-Rashid * Rose Filsdeux * Thane'Amaelia * Parantaa Mieli Enemies * 'Monsters' Personality Likes * Reading * Writing * Magic * Animals Dislikes * Being treated like a child * Being misunderstood Quirks * Being mute, she does her best to communicate using gestures and expressions, but carries a notebook to write out her thoughts if nessecary. * She is slow to trust people, and can be paranoid. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes * Kris is played by Fa113n5had0w, an alt account of Fa113n5tar * Kris' full birthname is Krystale Tarryn Vidra, though she has gone simply by Kris since the death of her parents. * She used to have a distinctly lower Granthelian accent when she spoke, but has since become fully mute. Category:Characters